


Don't Want The World To See (Aftermath)

by httpstiles



Series: To Be Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, mentions of - Freeform, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his dad deal with the aftermath of Stiles' assault.<br/>He thought he could handle a day, but when Jackson calls him out on a lie, he takes off. People are talking, but they don't even know what they're talking about. </p><p>Or, Jackson's an ass and Stiles makes new allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want The World To See (Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly triggering due to Stiles' feelings in the aftermath of his assault.  
> Rated Teen and Up for graphic depictions of violence.

School turned out to be kind of crazy.

Everyone knew about Jeremy Wallers' arrest, but no one seemed to know what happened.

Stiles, Danny, and Scott managed to keep to themselves, and Jackson, Lydia, and Derek still weren't aware of the weekend. That's how it would stay, though. Being minors, their names were only used in official reports, which weren't being released to the public. Only officers at the Sheriff's Station would know who was who when they did release a story to the press.

 

“There goes football season,” Jackson states, sitting at the lunch table with Lydia beside him.

He probably only sat there because Danny was currently next to Stiles, who in turn was next to Scott, who sat across from Allison next to Isaac.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked popping a tater tot into his mouth.

“Jeremy Wallers was first line quarterback. They're going to die this season.” Jackson glances at Stiles. “Danny, why did you let these losers sit with us?” Stiles smiles, sipping on a soda.

“I sat here actually. What do you have against them anyway? They're teammates.”

“Or we're you looking in a mirror too much to notice?” Allison quips. Scott stutters a laugh and ends up coughing. Jackson just glares.

“And pack,” Danny adds with a smirk that sends the rest of the group into shock.

“Oh yeah,” Scott adds sarcastically. “Danny knows about us now. Derek already knows.”

“Whatever man. We're totaled the rest of the season. Not like we're any good anyway. It's a good thing this school even has lacrosse otherwise we'd be a joke.”

“We already are a joke,” Lydia chimes in this time. “We're cyclones.”

“A natural disaster.” Stiles chimes.

It's at that moment that two football players, in letterman jackets and all, show up. One stands directly behind Stiles, slamming his hand on the table, making Stiles' food and him jump.

“Hey there, Stilinski. A little bird said that they saw you with Wallers on Friday night.” The pack stares at Stiles, aside from Danny and Scott who glare at the jock.

“Really?”

“Said you two were in a car together?”

“Hmm, oh yeah. We needed to study.” Stiles says it so smoothly that the guys back off.

“We have Algebra 2 together and have a midterm coming up. He's failing I'm not,” Stiles shrugs. The two football players loosen up a bit and the guy hovering over Stiles looks less predatory.

“Sorry, man. We just, he's our bro and we really did hear that. He was a really honest guy with us so we're worried that he's been wrongly accused of something. We were hoping you would have known something. Also considering your dad's the Sheriff.”

“Yeah, he doesn't share anything about work with me, though. He's got this confidentiality thing.”

“Aight,” the other random guy behind him says. “Let's go, David.”

Just like that, the two are gone.

“You just lied,” Jackson blurts. _Dammit Jackson_.

“And? What's you're point?”

“Why'd you lie?” Lydia asks instead. “Oh my god was it a date?”

“No.”

“Stilinski, you just lied again.” Stiles heartbeat picks up and his breathing hitches.

“Who the fuck cares?” Danny hisses. “Back off.” Jackson looks surprised and his eyes widen just a little.

Under the table, Stiles adjusts the hoodie's sleeve to cover the bandage still around his wrist. He gets up without word and takes off.

 

“Stiles? I just about a call from the school that a campus security guard saw you sneak into the parking lot and ditch school.”

“I'm -”

“I'm not mad. I told you that you could take the day off. You can have all the time you need to get back on the ball. You- you went through a traumatic experience.”

“I know.” Stiles switches the phone into another hand and runs one through his hair. It's getting longer now and he's not really sure what to do with it. “I was fine until lunch. A couple of football players heard that I was in a car with Jeremy Friday night. Apparently I was the last person to see him. The entire weekend. Jackson caught me in a lie when I said we had to study and called me out on it in front of the pack. I didn't know how to react. I left.” His dad sighs on the other end.

“How about we talk more about this when I get home? Everyone's suggesting I take the next couple days off to be with you. That okay? We can both stay home.” A weight lifts and Stiles smiles.

“Yeah. That's good. I need that.”

 

Stiles proceeds to miss the next day and the day after of school. If he'd gone, he would have heard from the pack that Wednesday was supposed to be a pack meeting, which means that he could have avoided the breakdown he knew was yet to come.

“I missed one meeting,” Stiles rebuttals. “I am not forgetting about the pack.”

“Then why weren't you there?”

“Didn't Scott say?”

“He said it was a personal thing.”

“It was!”

“Pack is being able to know you can rely on each other. You need to be able to talk with them,” he finishes sternly.

“This is just something I'm not going to share with the class, Derek. Do _you_ talk about your family?”

“No,” he admits. “But that's something entirely different.”

“The fact is that I needed time off, Derek. I'll be there tomorrow to help with whatever you guys need. It's not like I just skipped out on the meeting alone. I've skipped the last two days of school! I've skipped the last two days of my life!” Something cracks in his features and Derek holds down his anger. “I don't even know what's left of my life anymore! And the scariest part is that I don't care. I'm trying to get back to normal, but I can't because there's this empty feeling inside where everything I had about knowing who I am is gone!” Derek doesn't know how to react.

Tears are streaming down Stiles' face at an alarming rate, and inside, Derek's wolf whines. He hears his instinct telling him a pack mate is hurt. To heal and protect. But there's nothing around so how is he to do that?

“What... what has you feeling like this?” he tries to be gentle, but he can sense the anger that builds up in Stiles.

“Rape! Rape defiles you! It tears you apart! Rips something sacred from you that you held so dearly. It's so horrid that up until this moment, I've been in shock!” Stiles laughs bitterly and shrugs his shoulders. “ "He seems to be handling it well",” Stiles mimics in a different voice. “I'm not handling it well,” he admits falling to his bed. “I've been pushing it off, denying it ever happened and until his moment I could even say the word. Because- ... God I don't even know why!” Derek sits next to Stiles and holds him. “It just- everything feels wrong,” he whispers, voice hoarse, into Derek's shoulder. “I feel like... hollow. I feel hollow and it makes me want to puke.” The rest of the night leaves Stiles in Derek's arms.

They don't talk, and Derek doesn't try to get Stiles to. He wishes he knows what he could say, but he's never been in that situation.

It doesn't even occur to him that someone has violated Stiles until he catches a mark on his wrist.

“Who was it? I'll rip him to shreds.” In response, there's a small giggle.

“Not much you can do now. My dad arrested him.” Derek huffs, but breathes a sigh of relief.

“And what's this? You're not hurting yourself are you?” He holds up Stiles' right wrist in his palm, being gentle.

“No, that's... It's from the handcuffs.” It's a punch to a gut and an ache in his heart. He chances a look at Stiles; arms are around Derek's torso, head on his shoulder, and legs sprawled over him.

“Are you sure you don't need space?”

“No,” he answers quickly. “I need this. It- it's comforting. I need this.” Derek just nods, and scoots further back on to the bed to cradles him better.

“It's going to be okay,” he says eventually.

 

Thursday back at school is easier for Stiles. There's a weight off his chest and he's come to terms with what's happened quicker. Although, certain things still make him feel on edge. Like the lockers slamming. Scott notices as Stiles waits for him until going to lunch.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He jumps a little as another locker slams.

“You jump every time a locker shuts.” He moves to close his locker softly and Stiles glares.

“I'm fine.”

“I hear your heart beat.”

“Weird bro. Just give me time.”

“Alright, man, but if you need to talk or anything just tell me.”

 

“So you going to tell us why you ran off?” Lydia asks the second he sits at the table.

“Nope.” He pops the 'p', picking up his sandwich.

“Do you plan on it?”

“Nah.”

“Why not?” Jackson asks this time. “You may be a loser but something is bugging you.” Everyone stops eating to stare at Jackson.

“Nothing is bugging me,” he says so smoothly that Jackson can hear his heartbeat, nice and steady.

“Maybe not then. Maybe you can explain what that thing with those football players was. I've heard them talking about you, Stilinski. They're trying to figure out what happened. Maybe, oh maybe, your "date" didn't go well,” he smirks. “Maybe you accused him of something knowing that your dad-”

Stiles cuts him off right there, slamming his fist on he table. Jackson jumps, startled, and Stiles grabs him by the collar, yanking him forward over the table. Lydia shouts something and people turn to stare.

“Listen the fuck up, _Whittemore,”_ he hisses in a whisper, making sure he can feel his rage on his face “I would never accuse someone of doing something they didn't, especially over something so simple as a bad date. Do you even know how long he has in jail? It might as well be a life sentence.” Stiles pauses, glancing at Lydia who stands. She looks ready to butt in, but remains unmoving. “You really think I can fake something so bad that he has that much time?” Jackson shakes his head.

“Stiles,” Scott tries.

“No,” he responds, turning back to Jackson. “Listen clearly and remember it; what happened is none of your business. I'd like you to respect that. Even if we weren't pack, I'd expect that much of you. It isn't your job or anyone else's to dig your fucking little snout into my shit.” Stiles lets go and sits down with Lydia and Jackson still standing.

With the rest of cafeteria going back to conversation, most about this confrontation, Stiles continues eating his sandwich.

Someone taps on his shoulder.

When Stiles turns and sees David, the football player from Monday, Jackson has the _audacity_ to smirk.

Multiple things run through Stiles' mind. One is that he's going to get shoved in a locker, like when he was in middle school, or he's going to get his ass kicked. That'd never happened by anything non-supernatural.

“Stilinski, I need to talk to you.” His voice sounds gruff and Stiles may have shed a bead of sweat.

“Um, yeah, sure.” His friends watch as Stiles walks out of the cafeteria with David. Other students grab their phones.

Standing in the hall, cafeteria still visible through the windows, David places a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

“I'm not going to kick your ass.” Stiles lets go of the air he didn't know he'd been holding.

“What's up then?” David huffs, stares at the kids already recording, then stuff his hands into his letterman jacket.

“I know what Jeremy did.” Stiles pales.

“What-”

“I talked to his mom. She said the police released to her, and only her, a recording of Jeremy's statement.”

**“You're going to be pressed with charges, Jeremy. If you don't admit to it now, you face more time in jail if you're caught guilty when you plead not. It's your choice.” The woman sits back and stares at Jeremy.**

**“Fine,” he says after a minute of foot tapping. “Yeah I fucked him. Right in his tight asshole. I made him feel wanted and actually cared for, took him on a date. I drugged his drink, took him to the bathroom, made out. When he started feeling weird I started to force it on him. Even handcuffed the fucker.” Jeremy stands, hands on the table. “His tears and the feel of tearing his ass apart made me feel good. I'm not going to deny that.” He sits again and flips his hair.**

**“Why'd you do it?”**

**“Why? God knows why, I've never done it before. But I have thought about it. I never took action until Stiles Stilinski. Porcelain skin that's the perfect pale. I had to ruin-”**

**David had stopped watching it at that second.**

 

“I'm really sorry I ever thought that you could have had something to do with it. A lot of the football guys have spread rumors. I've already told them they're wrong.” Stiles is speechless. “They don't know what happened, but they know I know the truth. I want to apologize in advance about rumors. Jeremy was a sick fuck. We all got your back if people try to get on your shit about it.” Speechless.

“I don't know what to say. Thank you, man. That's-”

“Don't thank me, man. Just, if you ever need to blow off steam, my dad owns a gym, I can box, I can show you how. I don't know if that'll help with the...” he waves his hands around a bit, unsure what to say, and Stiles can see people move from their seats. “Yeah. So, yeah. I don't know how to be sentimental.”

“It's cool, dude. Really, thanks.”


End file.
